


Snuggle-Poems about the Ninja getting cuddly for Valentine's Day

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Series: Ninjago Holiday Stories for 2020 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Happy Valentine's Day Ninjago, Jaya, Multi, No Kai/Skylor, Not so much season 8-11 but it could be there, Only show established relationships, Pixane, Poetry, Sibling Fluff, Sorry to Kailor fans, Takes place season 1-11, this is part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: These short poems are my tribute to Ninjago Valentine's Day. There are no prompts but my own for this, but you guys are more than welcome to take the Poem's titles and make your own works based on them too.Any relationship stated as anything other than Pixane or Jaya are all platonic sibling love because there's not enough sibling love out there.Enjoy!
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Holiday Stories for 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Jay right after they become Yin and Yang while enjoying a movie together as a newly engaged couple

**February 1 st(** _Jaya_ **)**

The movie’s playing in the dim light

I snuggle close, hold you tight

The story’s old, the plot thin

But the message it tells,

_“Love always wins”_

Forever reminds me, we are one

Now and for eternity

I’m your Yang

You’re my Yin

I love you Jay

Let’s watch it again


	2. They Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's poem after his team found out about his favorite stuffed animal

**February 2 nd(** _Jay, Mr. Cuddlywump, the Ninja_ **)**

I thought I was so stealthy

I’m a ninja, it’s what I do

So how come I’m just hearing from them,

_“We know you still sleep with him”_

And my heart plummets to my shoes

My face goes red and I hide it in your fur

I really don’t care, and you can concur

You never showed me spite

Gave me comfort in those shadowy nights

Wrapped me in a nice, soft hug

After I fell off a pile of junk

Trying to catch a lightning bug

Nya and I may be a couple

But you’re still my favorite buddy

There’s just one more to snuggle


	3. Locked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixal needs to admit that holding someone you love on a couch, when it's just the two of you, is snuggling.

**February 3 rd(** _Pixane_ **)**

In your arms I hold on to you

Those eyes, a perfect shade of icy blue

You left me once before

Though no fault of yours

Those memories reply in my head

Some are very welcoming

Others I dread

_We are compatible_

We both confirm

It is a declaration we continuously affirm

I am locked up around your torso

“Just say snuggling!”

Our friends express with gusto

I wish to correct them on their word choice

And as I open my mouth, you steal a kiss

The others rejoice

Here I stay, locked up with you

Maybe I don’t mind calling this ‘snuggling’ now

If I can get a kiss, or two


	4. Couch Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd gets dog-piled by his brothers because the kid needs snuggling ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The means of snuggling go beyond two romantic partners or a stuffed animal. These boys need to just hug each other and be siblings without someone trying to take over Ninjago, their bodies, or flat out make it so they don't exist. Give these five boys snuggles!!

**February 4 th (** _Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay_ **)**

A single couch, not built for more than three

Four if you squish yourself with your knees

I sit alone, though not for long

The soft pads of footsteps is a familiar song

Though my brothers and I are ninja

We’re a far cry from what movies reveal

Silence

Stealth

Treading on a shadow’s heel

Nah that’s not us

My brothers pile onto the couch

And in short, on top of me

Even Zane’s Titanium body

So all I can say is,

_“Ouch…”_

Their laughter fills my ears

A warm hand wipes my tears

My brothers for life

Who keep me smiling, even through all my strife

My body is snuggled close to beating hearts

Even when my right cheek still really smarts

_“Thanks a lot Jay”_


	5. After Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay patches Nya up after a hard training session

**February 5 th(** _Nya and Jay_ **)**

Jump up

Kick back

Whip around and

Fall to the ground

I pick you to your feet

Then blood I see, trickling down your cheek

I fling out apologies at the speed of light

You touch my shoulder and say,

_“It’s alright”_

I can barely smile at the sentiment

Before racing inside, charged by my element

I return quick as a bunny

To see you sitting down and laughing at something funny

I fail to see the humor at the scratch I inflicted

If Kai were around well…let’s just say I’d be eviscerated

I reach to your face with a cloth soaked in solution

To clean out the wound before Kai seeks retribution

You wince and I panic

_“Ah I’m sorry Nya, I’m sorry!”_

I squeak like a frightened child

You then take that same hand

And hold it to the cut for a while

You give me a look, so loving and pure

All my fears of hurting you go out door

You’re strong and confident, traits I sometimes lack

But you always tell me I’m strong as well

And that you don’t have any plans to tell

So I pull my hand back

And receive a quick hug for my own bravery

Maybe we’ll snuggle some, now that would be more savory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to point out I'm sorry about the dates these are being posted up at, I've just had so much going on that I haven't had time to post them on their correct days, which is why I put the dates up in the Poems. Sorry again and hope you're enjoying these sweet poems.


	6. Never Far but Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane remembering what it was like to hold Pixal before she became his A.I. assistant in his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one best describes Zane's feelings towards Pixal and love in general for him personally. Also this would take place before she becomes Samurai X.

**February 6 th (** _Zane and Pixal_ **)**

The first time we met, my heart skipped a beat

Your beautiful green eyes

Your hands, so petite

I feared hurting you when we fought that time

But with a simple tap from my own Techno Blade

I had freed your mind

I held you close when the power was out

Seeing your lifeless body made me want to shout

I carried you to Jay’s parents Junk Yard

Knowing in my heart that we had been given an important card

But you are not a card

You are not chained and bound

You are free to hug

Free to love

Anyone you have found

And you found me

A lone Nindroid

Who questioned whether love would be dealt to him in kind

Or he’d be lost through a void

I held your hand

You had mine

And I knew when your heart started beating

That this was a sign

From simple hands touching to a full-blown embrace

Oh Pixal, how I’d love to do more than simply see your face

To snuggle up close, feel your soft breath on my cheek

But all I can do now is snuggle to an image

With the memories I keep


	7. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd’s fear becomes known to Nya who decides she knows what her little brother needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Nya need so much sibling bonding time when the world isn't in peril. I hope I captured that well in this poem, which is the longest so far. also the ... indicates a change in who is speaking in the poem.

**February 7 th(** _Lloyd and Nya_ **)**

As a kid at Darkley’s it was common to shed fear

_“We’re the next generation of evil, so quick your whimpering ya hear!”_

But when I ran and had nobody around

All those fears found me

And I’d sink to the ground

They covered me, tried to hold onto my breath

It was a miracle that I was also too afraid of death

When the Ninja, my brothers, and a sister too

Took me in and cared for me, I thought my fears were through

Turns out, even more piled on

This time though, there were more to spawn

But the biggest one of all

That my fear of the dark has the chance to creep and crawl

I am a Ninja, so in the shadows I should thrive

But I’m just a kid too, which makes it all the more scary deep inside

. . .

I hear a noise, startle me awake

It was probably just Cole, looking for a slice of cake

As I shuffle under my covers’ I hear the sound once more

Okay that’s not the Earth Ninja, traipsing outside my door

I get up and move quietly as I dare

I open the door, and peek out to stare

A figure is slinking passed my room

The moonlight from my window hits them and I no longer see gloom

A shivering green clad teen

Whose face I can see, is a tear-streaked sheen

 _“Lloyd it’s the middle of the night”_ I whisper softly

_“I-I know…just thought I’d go get some…coffee!”_

He said that last word with a start

But I could see right through him

Though I didn’t have the heart

I leave my door open, so the moon guides our way

And take Lloyd into the living room

What does sleep mean anyway

I flip on the single lamp, bathing the room in a yellow glow

Before making Lloyd sit on the sofa

_“I’ll be right back, so don’t go”_

Instead of coffee, which we’ve never really had

I make hot chocolate

And mini marshmallows, the last in the bag

Bringing the warm drinks I find a sad sight

Lloyd huddled in a small blanket

Too close to the light

I make not a sound

As I set the mugs down

Then I sit next to my brother

_“Do you want me to get the others?”_

My question prompts Lloyd to raise his shoulders up to his ears

_“No, please don’t Nya”_

He doesn’t want them to know what he fears

I give him his cup and take mine in hand

We clink them together

And I think of a plan

He may be as tall as me

But inside he’s still a kid you see

Scared of the dark, you wonder how I can tell

It is something Kai and I know, all too well

As Lloyd’s mug goes back on the table

I pull him into my arms

Keeping him close, and stable

_“I know you’re scared of the dark Lloyd, you don’t have to hide it”_

He shutters against me

But I don’t move a bit

_“I-I’m the Green Ninja, I have to be mature and brave”_

I scoff at his thought process

He gives me a pointed look

_“Hate to break it to you lil’ bro, but I can read you like a book”_

His eyes widen with shock, but I just snuggle him closer

_“Even the bravest and most mature have fears good sir”_

I feel him snuggle a bit more in my hold

He knows I’m right, or maybe he’s now cold

I tug a quilted blanket over our figures

Lloyd sucks in a deep breath

He then does a super cute wiggle

Comfortable at last I look to his face

The tear tracks are still present

But no more take their place

I then look over at the light

Still giving off a warmth, so bright

Guess I’ll be leaving it on tonight


	8. It's Like Snuggling a Heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya hug Zane after he returns from Chen's Island where he was held prison for all those months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot tell me that everyone hugged the daylights out of Zane the night they got him back, after sending Chen and his army to the Cursed Realm. Also, though the title mentions a heater, which you think would be about Kai, it's more along the lines of Zane being in a full titanium body now.

**February 8 th(** _Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya_ **)**

He sits on the couch, by himself we see

We are so glad he’s back with our family

Slowly each one of us tiptoes close

Before pouncing on our Nindroid brother

Though we can tell he knows

Our purpose for the sudden attack

His arms hold as many of us as he can

And he snuggles right back

_He may not be the Master of Fire_

Nya laments in her head

_“It's like snuggling a heater”_

Jay then said

_“I do not see the similarities”_

Zane quipped with his typical inquiries

_“Because you’re all metal now tinman, that’s what he means”_

Cole explained

Zane’s face now at ease

_“We missed you Zane”_

Lloyd says, barely above a whisper

_“And I missed you all my brothers, and sister”_


	9. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Lloyd make a blanket fort and the little guy falls asleep snuggled against his electric brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens before Lloyd ages up with the Tomorrow's Tea but has already been named the Green Ninja. Total platonic, brotherly love here! Emphasis on big brother and little brother relationship that these two have. Especially because I headcannon that among the Ninja Jay is the youngest, but he and Kai are only a few months apart so he's still older than Nya and of course older than Lloyd.

**February 9 th(** _Lloyd and Jay_ **)**

The apartment is cramped

The neighbors below us won’t turn down their stereo amp

It’s hard to sleep in these conditions

We all hope it’s only temporary

Ah but who’re we kiddin’

Speaking of kid, little green’s hardly awake

All this constant training

He deserves a break

Suddenly an idea pops in my head

Way better than the last one I had

Something that involved lightning powers and a loaf of bread

_“Hey Lloyd, wanna build a blanket fort?”_

He looked at me before he let out a snort

_“A blanket fort, Jay that’s a little childish, even for you”_

I pouted, and Lloyd pointed it out, so what if it’s true

_“C’mon, you need your sleep and it’ll be fun”_

Lloyd seemed to ponder on this matter from the look he gave

_“Okay Jay we can try it"_

He finally caved

By that point, it was done

And from what I could tell, he was stunned

It looked like a huge tent, so cozy and warm

Even had pillow-y platform

He got in first

I joined next

Before I could say “do you like it”

He was out like a light

I snapped a photo and sent it to everyone, via text

He looked so at peace, which made me grin

No twitches or struggles

I'd call the fort a win-win

I laid an arm across his back

And he didn’t budge, or attack

In fact he got closer

Snuggled up to my side

The little Green Ninja smiled

My heart swelled in brotherly pride

_“Sweet dreams kiddo”_

I whispered tenderly

Lloyd gave a soft snore in reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the poems that I'm doing without OCs, the next part will have my OCs interacting with the Ninja in their Valentine's Day snuggle antics. Some will still be familial based while others will definitely be pairings. Either way please enjoy!


End file.
